Kanata Saionji
Kanata Saionji (lit. 西遠寺 彷徨) is the main male character in the manga Daa! Daa! Daa! by Mika Kawamura, who is among the most popular boys in his school – especially with the girls, due to his good looks and attitude. Not only does he excel in his studies, he is also good at sports. History Kanata is the son of Hōsho Saionji, an old monk who lives in an old temple atop a hill. In the beginning, Kanata first appear when he accidentally entered the bathroom when Miyu, the main female character, was taking a shower. Kanata learned that Miyu's parents were old friends with his father and they sent their daughter to stay at their house when they leave to America to work for NASA. However, Hōsho unexpectedly left for India on a year-long voyage, leaving both Kanata and Miyu to stay in the house. Things have gotten even weirder when a UFO landed on the house transporting an alien baby, Ruu, and his cat-like "sitter pet", Wannya. They arrived after being separated from their home planet, Otto, when it fell into an interplanetary worm hole (a time warp which can transport objects across several regions, planets and time planes). They couldn't return to their home planet because it was too difficult to reach, so Wannya asked Kanata and Miyu to allow them to stay in their house, which they agree. Miyu and Kanata learn from Wannya that people from Planet Otto look identical to human beings, and that Wannyā can also transform into human beings, animals and objects. Miyu has begun attending Kanata's school and they have difficulty keeping their secret about living together and pretend they are cousins. Even though his relationship with Miyu isn't that good in the beginning, he begins to like Miyu more and more, coming to love her as the story progresses (but he still teases her to mask it). Eventually, he learns that he and Miyu were childhood friends. His mother (Hitome) was a good friend of Miyu's mother (Miki Kazouki), and died when he was three years old. Kanata feels a deep love for Baby Ruu, who also cares for him and Miyu thinking of them as his parents due to their similar looks, that Kanata will go to great lengths to help and protect them. As the story progresses, their sense of family deepens even though they get into comical situations. Kanata does not want to admit his true feelings for others, especially Miyu. He cares for his loved ones, his family, friends, Wannyā, Ruu and Miyu, very much. Role in Rakenzarn Kanata makes a surprise appearance in the game as one of main protagonists. His clothes is actually a monk robe based on his series, Daa! Daa! Daa! episode 52, "Saionji's Ghost Stories And The Mysterious Koishi Stones." In terms of height, he is the tallest of the eight. In Version 1 and 2, he is one of the first party members right after Kite and Dark Magician Girl, making his debut in the very end of Chapter 0 alongside Sakura, Nina, Noel, and Kanon. He is generally friendly and almost well-liked by everyone in the guild. He also appears to be very calm even when faced dire situations, such as confronted by a Wind Dragon in Chapter 2. In Version 3 and the latest Version 4, he is the last of the eight to be introduced, looking for help with some monster problems. Skills He is a Technique type and Earth element. His abilities include inflicting Bleed ailment and reduces Slash resistance. His main weapon are katana and broadswords. His Special Trait is Omnyoji Spirit, granting him the Exorcism command when equipped with charms for moves against Supernatural foes (such as the dead and undead). * Resist: Earth. * Weak: Wind. Moves Relationships Kyuu He is very friendly toward Kyuu and even accept him when Kite suggest that the protagonist can stay with them. In his spare times, he helps Kyuu to train to gain more control of his class' potential. Kite While sharing little interaction, they're both on good terms. Dark Magician Girl She is on good terms with Kanata, though he won't hesitate to tease her. Sakura They also share little interactions, but they're both on good terms. Nina They share a sibling-like friendship as he usually sticks out with her although there are times they disagree at things. Noel Overall, they're both on good terms. Kanon They also share little interaction. Kanata and Kanon are confirmed to be sparring partners. Gallery Kanata_char.png|Kanata's Version 1 sprite Kanata's Version 4 Party Tier S A B C D Category:Party Member Category:Daa! Daa! Daa! Category:Main Party